


Anticipation

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Introspection, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-16
Updated: 2005-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fifteen minute ficlet.</p><p>Izumi reflects on her past with the Elric brothers, and on what could have been avoided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

Izumi knew. As soon as she heard the children's story, she knew what they were going to do.

That's why she sent them on the island. That's why she gave them that riddle. She wanted them to understand.

But they didn't.

The next time she saw them, it was done.

Alphonse had lost his body, and Edward one arm, one leg.

Equivalent trade.

Why ? She had told them ! No, in fact, she hadn't, but… when they left the island, they had solved the riddle ! They should… they sohuldn't… they…

Izumi sighed. They were kids, after all.

The teacher felt guilty. She had tried to warn them, but they hadn't understood. Was she in fault ? What could she do ? How could she do more for them ?

Maybe she should have told them exactly what she thought. Maybe she should have told them…

"Don't do that. Don't try to revive your mother. Don't do it. You can't win. Alphonse, Edward. You can't. It is not possible. Pain. It is the only thing you'll win : pain, and more pain, and more, and more…"

Maybe, if she had told them that, maybe, if she had spoken with them, maybe they wouldn't have tried.

But she didn't speak with them. And they tried.

And they lost.

One arm. One leg. One body.

She knew, she tried to warn them, but she didn't try enough.

So, she felt guilty.

She took them to the island. Again. Maybe, this time…

It was too late, anyway.


End file.
